mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Zoom
Silver Zoom, or Silver Lining, is a male Pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. He first appears in the season one episode Sonic Rainboom. He is not named in the show, but he is named varyingly in merchandise. Design and development Silver Zoom has a similar name and color scheme to Silver Spoon and Silverspeed, and he shares his alternate name with a G3 Earth pony mare. Depiction in the series Silver Zoom first appears in Sonic Rainboom as one of the celebrity judges at the Best Young Flyer Competition alongside Spitfire, Soarin, Misty Fly, Blaze, and Fire Streak. In The Best Night Ever, he briefly appears mingling with Fleetfoot in the V.I.P. section of the Grand Galloping Gala. In season two, Silver Zoom participates in the Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite. In season five, Silver Zoom attends a banquet at Canterlot Castle in honor of Princess Celestia's royal garden opening. In season six, he appears among the other Wonderbolts in Newbie Dash, in which his eyes are revealed to be yellow, and he is depicted in photograph in Top Bolt. In season seven, Silver Zoom appears in Parental Glideance talking to Fleetfoot in the locker room and in Marks and Recreation practices with the other Wonderbolts. In season nine, he is among the Sombra-minded controlled Wonderbolts fighting against Twilight and her friends until he is released from Sombra's control in The Beginning of the End - Part 2. In Between Dark and Dawn, Silver Zoom appears as one of the Wonderbolts Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ride on top on during Lotta Little Things. In The Summer Sun Setback, Silver Zoom is among the Wonderbolts to help contain the weather problem. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Silver Zoom and the other Wonderbolts take part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, Silver Zoom flies with the Wonderbolts during Twilight's coronation ceremony. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Silver Zoom appears performing with the Wonderbolts at the Friendship Festival in My Little Pony The Movie. Other depictions IDW comics In , Silver Zoom appears flying with other members of the Wonderbolts on page 18. Merchandise A mini-figure of Silver Zoom is included in the Target-exclusive Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection with Rainbow Dash and other Wonderbolts members. A list of Wonderbolts on page 34 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony includes the name "Silver Lining" without specifying Silver Lining's identity. Silver Zoom is named and identified as "Silver Lining" on page 169 of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Silver Zoom is featured on WeLoveFine's "Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning" Mighty Fine T-shirt. Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Frames, Silver Berry, Silver Shill, Silver Stream, Silverspeed, Sheriff Silverstar, Roger Silvermane, Canter Zoom, and Silverstream. References ru:Сильвер Зум Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Wonderbolts